The hand that feeds
by DefiniteArticle
Summary: Severus and a woman have plans to overthrow Voldemort, Both have to stick to their missions even if it means killing the one that they love.
1. Silent Night

_Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide.  
I'll take it by your side._

8: 37 pm

He walked to the edge of the bridge and over looked the glassy lake. The moon was just visible between the trees, it appeared to be colder and darker then it actually was. The only heat that was present was that of a lit cigarette. He leaned against the metal gate and looked down. There were no street lamps for miles, but he could see his reflection. Tired and worn, his hair seemed to have faded to a dull murky black. He breathed in the deep sweet smell of tobacco and raised his sleeve. It seemed it was only yesterday he had gotten a conspicuous reminder of what and who he really was. There was a war, and not just any war. A cold blood shedding war, he knew what he had to do. He knew what he must face and who he must betray... But he couldn't do it.. Not now. He dropped the last of his cigarette into the lake. He watched the small ripples go by, how delicate they made her face look.

She stood for 5 minutes watching him from a distance, she only remembered half of what went on during that meeting. He was scared, and she knew it. She knew him since he was 15, how he talked about having power in the palm of his hand. But that's just what it was, talk. He had the power, but he chose not to use it. He was going soft, they all were. The war was dawning come tomorrow, she knew her task had to be quick. She couldn't risk being taken back to Azkaban for the second time. With a heavy sigh she walked up behind him and stared out over the water. How it took her back to that night some years back. Gaining more allegiance in her 6th year. She knew he would be the number one on her list. Of course the others she gathered were far older then she was. They turned out to be faithful... yet.. the young ones are always falling back on their excuses. She knew his excuses, and she also knew why he must keep to his mission... Far to many years on the other side. There's only so long someone can be a spy before they cross over.

He looked at her, her pale skin glistening in the moonlight. She knew, she always knew. He supposed it was her gift. Or lack of his mind power. He supposed she also knew what he had to do, and how much it will cost him and probably the lives of others. He knew who's life he had to take and why.. but how... That was the problem. It had to be quick.. quick but painful. He had to feel how much pain he caused him and others. How much people suffered throughout his control. But him.. a lonely stranger on a bridge in the company of a woman he probably would never see again.

She kept her eyes to his as he sighed and shook his head. It was going to be tonight. Tonight she had to. She wrapped her arm around his and stroked his hand. It irritated him to the death but he kept still. His hands gripped the bridge rail in anger... or fear. She couldn't tell. He looked in her direction, whether it was at her or something else, she couldn't see his eyes. But she could see his fear. She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded. Silently they agreed.

* * *

How was that? I figured this has to be kinda dark so I didn't use his name in hopes of it being kind of mysterious LOL or lack there of lol The girl has no name.. yet I might find a name for her soon. There will be dialogue but only little.. The song lyrics at the top of each new chaptor are from the song "Without you I'm Nothing" by Placebo and David Bowie (My fave song at the moment) and I figured it would be a good song with a sev. as the focal point.  
Hope you like it! 


	2. Countdown

_Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide.  
I'll take it by your side.  
_

The 28 days - 12:04pm - Next day

In a blink it would be over. The world would be the same as it once was, even better. Knowing that what once ruled over everything perished in a blink of an eye. This thought was the first of many that made in seem as though nothing could go wrong. He busied himself with books of complicated potions and spells. All deadly in some form or another. He knew that the one curse alone could not kill him.. He found something remotely close to what his imagination and wishes hoped. But 28 days was far to long to take.. He had to make it in a hurry and now.

She sat across from him at the table, he stared at the list intently. she knew he was contemplating just using the killing curse but, he liked to take the long complicated dramatic road. " 28 days " he finally said. Looking up through his fallen hair. She nodded and continued rolling her wand back and forth. In _28 days it was going to happen, in 28 days someone in some form will die. In 28 days... I might never see him._ She thought to herself gravely as she stared at her still wand... 28 days.

He began sifting through cupboards finding what he needed. It was far to stressful and far to complicated. He thought of turning back and then thought of just letting it all come to an end. He couldn't help but feel partially responsible for the whole uprising thing. He knew Peter didn't die, and he knew what he was capable of... Yet. He was on a mission a mission he must never leave unless he was called. Back and forth , to and fro. It was tearing him apart.

Sarcasm and evil glares was all he had to shield any emotion he might have, and or wanted to show. She saw right through that, having had that shield herself to many times before. She got up and made her way to the window and stared down at the grounds. How she loved the school.. It was her only home. and yet.. It was her only home she helped destroy. How much pain she caused the students and their families.. going on hunts for no reason but for fun. All those people... she couldn't bare it anymore.

He stared out at his work table in disbelief. He was actually going to do it.. He was going to take down the one that offered him power.. and fame. The one that he most feared above everything else. He began mixing the exact measurements wondering if this was the right thing to do. Of course it was, he was over taking someone who over took millions. He was doing something good. and for a just cause. But it was his fault that he came back. He had the chance to kill peter that night after the meeting but he chose not to. WHY. He didn't have the answer.

She glared at her arm, the mark was barely visible but.. she knew it was there. and She remembered why she came. She looked back over at him, she had to do it. Just pick up your wand and do it. Before this goes to far.. Her master knew she had feelings for him, he mistook them for love of another kind but what they had was strictly friendship.. She held her wand in her hand and slowly moved away from the window. "Severus I.." He hushed her with an annoyed finger. "Don't talk." She nodded and lowered her half raised wand.. It would have to wait..


	3. Hidden mission

_Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies.  
I'll take it by your side._

Day Five - 9:42pm

"Yes my lord." He was standing facing her in the wide circle around Voldemort. It was their third meeting that week. Voldemort had sensed a traitor in their midst, he was advising people to find out who and kill them, or better yet. Bring him to him so he could kill them. He walked around the circle talking animatedly about what he would do to the traitor while the others laughed quietly. He stopped in front of him and stared intently at his mask covered face. "Severus.. do tell us what you would do to him if in fact he was caught?" He looked down at thought about the most painful thing he could think of. "I.. would.. curse him endlessly with his own wand." It was a lousy answer but it seemed to put Voldemort off on a good mood for a while.

They were all gathered outside, talking to one another about the people they tortured, the families they broke apart. He stood there, waiting for her by the porch pillar. "you seem very distracted tonight Severus." Lucius Malfoys annoyingly low drawl carried to him from the other side of the porch. "I'm distracted every night Lucius, point being?" He was in no mood to shout sarcastic comments back and forth. It was the fifth day in what seemed to be a marathon of forever. He had to get back to add not even half of the ingredience at exactly 10 o clock. Where was she? "Severus I.." she started but when she caught site of Lucius she stopped and nodded in his direction. She hated him since her Hogwarts years. "We must be going now." They walked to the end of the path and Lucius called out. "You should know not to get caught up in her kind Severus." By her kind he meant muggle born. It was this exactly that made her the most cautious out of them all, Voldemort only held her in the circle because of what she had accomplished over the years. She wasnt proud of her reputation, killing her own kind.. That hurt worst of all.

He wanted to curse him, he even raised his wand but she had grabbed his arm and apparated back to his office. He stood facing his mirror his wand raised at his own reflection. "Why did you do that?" he stared into his own eyes, it seemed his reflection was asking him more so then he was to her. "Because you would have gotten both of us killed." "It's going to happen in the long run I dont see why your worried about it." only one of us is going to die in the long run severus... haven't you figured that out yet? She waited patiently as he added the ingredience, she couldnt hold off her mission any longer. She had to do it but how. She couldn't do it now.. the potion wasnt ready.. It would betray him completely... but... Oh she should just tell him.. He would understand he might even be able to transfer her mission to someone else.. she couldn't do it.

"Severus...I need to tell you something." He tilted his head slightly in her direction not taking his eyes off the steaming cauldron that was sending out white and gold poufs of smoke. " I have a mission and... I have to do it but I don't want it.." "We all have missions and we all must obey them.. especially us... Lucius already suspects something.." he closed the book and stirred the potion in circles then in a straight motion. "But severus.. I can't --" He thought her stronger then this why was she backing out on her mission it couldn't be anything out of the ordinary. Torture of a few people then let them go.. it wasn't that hard. " Just do your mission the best you can.. the Dark Lord will understand..." He looked at her through the cauldron steam. Her Waist length black hair seemed to drape her in a second black cloak. She looked worried.. and scared. Not her normal air before going on a mission. " after all.." he said with a playful tone. " Your the only girl in the circle.." She looked up and gave a skeptical smirk. "what about Bellatrix?" He laughed a little and walked around to her putting his arm around her. "Like I said... Your the only girl..."


	4. Death's Promise

_Over-saturation curls the skin and tans the hide.  
I'll take it by your side.  
_

Day 14 - 12:04am

She wrung her hands out of frustration and confusion.. she couldnt do this. After all he gave her, after how much he believed in her. He was like a father to her.. He took her under his wing and taught her everything he knew. But he was also the one who told her which road she must follow. and which road she must ignore. How she wished she could've taken his advice. But after that night years ago, when she was marked. He did not hesitate to bring her in, and tell her everything was alright. Which made this all the more difficult.

She walked up the stone steps one at a time.. slowly but more confidently then she had started out with. If she backed out on her mission now Voldemort would kill her. She knew this to be true as he stated time and time again he would. She thought about just letting him kill her, but it was her own selfish pride that said no. It would all be over in a matter of minutes. He wouldn't ask questions, just as long as it was done. He had to be out of the way, if she was going to clear her name. He had to be taken out.

She paused in the middle of the stair way and looked down at the school entrance. _Just run_ it called to her. _run away, be free._ _Die if you must but dont kill an innocent man._ She cried, she didnt know how long but she sat beneath the stone window and cried... Her wand fell down the steps and landed five feet away from her. Do it or you'll die "No!" She shouted quietly. " I will not do it!" -_do it! Do it you foolish girl!_ - "No!" She crawled up the steps hoping to get away from her wand and the voice but it kept calling her back.

She couldn't fight it, it dragged her back to that wand and back to that horrible voice. _do it do it or die!_ She grabbed her wand and walked up the rest of the stair, crying harder then ever before. It dragged her along the corridor, even when she had fallen on her knees. She tried to grab the tapestry when in dragged her even closer to the door. _Get up! Get up foolish girl!_ "NO! NO NO NO!" She got up and ran the opposite way. "I will not be a murder!" _Look at you! You already are! You are what I made you now do it!_ It wheeled her around and shoved her into the statue.

She cried silently against the stone. It moved aside and she fell onto the steps. It carried her along the steps slowly hitting her knees every step of the way. Her wand hand bloody from where the metal handle edge dug deep into her palm. _Knock!_ "No.." she willed herself not to raise her hand not to knock, make no notion of her standing outside the door. _KNOCK!_ she wanted to put her hands over her ears the voice was angrier then it had been in years, ringing slowly filled her head only to imprison her with her quiet sobs as she knocked once.

"Come in.." A calm voice spoke as the door opened making her fall yet again against the floor. She slowly got up and walked up to his desk. Tears fell from her eyes and soaked her front. "I cant..." she whispered to him... "You...I can't..." He slowly got up and walked around to her, facing her with those trustful eyes, that never once let her down. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, he handed it to her with a smile. "I'm ready..." She shook her head forcefully "No...your not no!" _Take it! Take it!_ she took it but back away. "I wont do it...No no no!" She stared at his blue eyes, never fading, and nodded.

"You must..." She argued with herself "Nooo not you anyone but you!" DO IT DO IT NOW!

"noo"

_DO IT DO IT NOW!_

"noooo! She turned around and ran to the door.

_NOW!  
_

She turned around and a green light filled the room blinding her and knocking her backwards onto the stair landing... The voice had faded a way with a triumphant laugh.. She crawled into the room he was laying just beyond the chair in front of his desk, she pounded the floor with her fist and cursed at herself over and over again.. She took his hand. "I didn't mean to..." she sobbed into his robes.. and slowly got up. "I'm sorry Dumbledore..." She walked backward into the door frame, tears pouring from her eyes... "I'm so sorry..." And she ran.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Lost and found

_tick - tock.  
_

(Same Day)

He stirred the last remains of the potion and waited for her to return, she said it would only take a minute. That was over an hour ago. He couldn't forget the worried and sick look she gave him, along with her famous 'really-I'm-all right smile. He stared down into the bubbling cauldron. She was hiding something, he remembered her questioning endlessly about her mission, if Voldemort wouldn't give it to someone else. he told her to go through with it. She wouldnt tell him what it was.

He looked at the great grandfather clock that stood beside the potion cabnet. It was almost 12:35, he decided to go and look for her. Closing his private store room door he walked through his classroom only to find the door burst open. "Severus! You must come hurry!" Mcgonagall was in a fit of tears, he nodded slowly and went with her to the entrance to Dumbledors office, there were at least 4 other professors there. Professor sinistra was comforting a hystericall professor sprout.

They ran up the stair way and entered the office, Madem Pomfrey was standing over something covered in a blue blanket, Professor Flitwick was shaking his head and dabbing at his eyes with a hankirchief three sizes too big. He looked confused at them both for a moment before Mcgonagall pointed at the lump. "Did you hear anything severus?"

He seemed to have left his voice down in the dungeons because all he could do was shake his head. Dumbledore lay peaceful beneath the blue blanket.. Something wasn't right, he was no fool he knew what had happened. But how.. How could she of all the people do this? She knew Dumbledore, she was practically raised by Dumbledore as a daughter. She ran, and he knew where. "Minerva... was... anything found? Besides.." he turned to face the fireplace he couldn't look at him any longer. Mcgonagall gave a ragged sighed followed by a sudden hiccup. "N-nothing but this..." She handed him a wand that seemed to bleed on its own.

Why would she leave her wand? Much less leave evidence that it had been her. He looked back at Mcgonagall, she seemed to be watching him with interest rather then grievance. "Severus do you know..." "I can only guess Minerva, and... I have yet to find the answer myself." He turned and walked out of the hall ignoring Professor Sinistras calls and Professor Sprouts questions. He had to find her, he had to know why.

He couldn't possibly know where she went, hiding was more and more scarce for the Death Eaters since everyone has been on the watch. He doubted highly that she was hiding somewhere in hogsmeade. More for the closeness rather then the inhabitance. He decided to go to the only place he had left. Voldemort.


	6. Another way

_I'm unclean, a libertine And every time you vent your spleen,  
I seem to lose the power of speech,_

She ran through the forbidden forest, ignoring the bleeding scratches from the trees, ignoring the sour smell of death that seemed to be following her. She had to get out she had to run away. After all he taught her, after all she promised. It wasn't her that killed him, no, it was Voldemort. He was inside her, he forced her. But she held the wand, she spoke those words. And she ran..

She knew Severus would find her, she knew she couldn't fool him. She scrambled over a dead log and through the clearing. Voldemort had put a portkey within the clearing, she looked around for it and found it slightly tucked back behind a bush. She ran to it but someone stepped into her way. She looked up to see the murderous stare of Snape.

"Severus you…." She stumbled backwards over the log and began to crawl away all the while mumbling her apologies. " It- it wasn't my choice, I tried to fight it Severus I tried!" She turned to see him still standing in his spot, never having moved an inch. "Severus, He was inside me. I could feel him… moving around. You have to understa-"

"What I understand is, " He took one step toward her and stopped. " You murdered a man who took you in, who clothed you, who treated you as if you were his own blood. " She began to cry at his words, drawing her legs up to her chin and sobbing into her robes. " All I ask is that you leave me, you leave me to do my mission by myself." She looked up at him drying her eyes slightly.

" He was in you once, don't you remember!" He turned back around and began to walk away. She stood shakily to her feet and shook her head. She wasn't about to let him walk all over her, without giving her a chance to explain herself. She knew she would make him listen even if it meant bringing up the very distant past. " HE MADE YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE! ALL THOSE MUGGLES DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOU TRY TO BLAME ME WHEN YOU KNOW!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs now she didn't care who heard her. It was time to make him see, make him feel what she had been holding in her all those days. She looked at him breathing heavily and trying not to back down.

" DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" He ran to her and wrapped his hand around her throat. He was going to strangle her, not only for what she had said but for what she had made him feel. Emotions that he knew to be dead to him. " WHAT I DID HAS NO CONSIQUENCE TO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW. THOSE PEOPLE…" He choked on the last words and pushed her to the ground, leaving her to cough and stutter shocked protests. He tried to push away the images of begging muggles, the muggles that he was told to slaughter. He remembered going home afterward feeling drained, feeling absent from his own mind. All there was, was a voice telling him he had done good. What he did was just and true. " I have torn away at my soul for those people long enough. Yes I know how it feels. To be distant in your own body, to have no control over how you feel, what you do. But why on earth, would you leave your wand at the scene?"

He threw it at her feet and looked at her drained and pale face, it was cruel. It was cruel to make such a person do something so evil that it would tear him in two to bear another moment. She stared at it, it was taunting her, laughing at her. " He wants his wand…" she said quietly pulling Dumbledores wand from her robes. "He wants it and I don't know what for. He wouldn't tell me anything." She began to cry again but this time she walked up to Snape. "You take it, you bring it to him. I can no longer bear to see the path I chose." Snape took the wand without a word and looked at her.

"Hide." He said after a moment. "Go back to my chambers and hide. I will deal with him."

"No… no Severus. I have to keep to my end of the deal."

"There's more? She looked to him and smiled weakly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, not bothering to care that he wasn't returning it. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I made a vow to myself, that if I wasn't to die at the Dark Lords hand. It would be at yours." He gaped at her. After all she had done, after all Voldemort had made her do, she put the burden on him to decide whether or not she lived. " Severus I cannot ignore the path I have chosen, but I do know where I can make it stop. All I am asking is that you help me." She sat on the log and waited to hear his response, when none came she continued. "You do it tomorrow, you kill him tomorrow. After what I did, it is only right that…"

"You are going to kill him." He declared. "After what he made you do, you are going to go to him with Dumbledores wand, and kill him."


	7. Red Handed

_Your slipping slowly from my reach.  
You grow me like an evergreen,  
You never see the lonely me at all_

Final day of the potion - Voldemort holds a special meeting

Snape stood beside Lucius in the circle, wondering if she had taken his advice and hid. " Where's your little raggamuffin? Decided not to play with the adults?" Lucius whispered through his mask. Snape could tell he was smirking his head off. "Where's Narcissa Lucius? Decided to shag someone wealthier?" He smirked and listened as Lucius started using a plethora of curses and excuses.

"I have called you all here today on a very special occasion," Voldemort recited as he walked around the circle with his head held high. "Today is the day we have caught our spy." The circle erupted with applause and cheers, which Snape was thankful for as he choked the crowd got louder. "I had asked you all earlier what we should do and I have yet to find a suitable solution. But for now, we toast!" He summoned a wine glass and gestured at Snape to fetch his wine. He gladly obliged.

He slipped a hand into his robes and dropped the tiniest amount of potion into the bottle, it fizzled with green smoke, then black. It finally settled back to its original color. He couldn't help but smile behind his mask as he poured his master his final drink. "Severus, I toast you." Snape bowed to show his respects but inwardly asked why. Voldemort seemed to notice. " You have single handedly managed not only to succeed in your mission to destroy Dumbledore but you also have made mention of important news of our spy."

"Master I assure you I alone did not complete the downfall of Dumbledore, But -" Voldemort dismissed his modest comments with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense Severus, our little guest of honor told us all about how you slayed him within an inch of his life." The other Death Eaters cheered and applauded, Snape caught sight of Lucius who barely brought his hands together.

Snapes interests grew, whoever it was that Voldemort was holding close must know something he doesn't. "Whom may I ask is your guest of honor?" Voldemort laughed his merciless laugh and summoned them into the center of the circle. She lowered her hood and stood grinning at Severus. Her eyes were absent of their once bright omniscient glow. She took an offered glass of wine from Voldemort and held it high. "To Severus, may he slay many great.." She paused for sarcastic laughs from the crowd. "Rulers to come." Snape tried to make eye contact with her, to at least break into her mind to tell her not to drink, but she glanced sideways at Voldemort who drank deeply. She lowered her glass and smiled ever so sickeningly sweet at Snape.

"Now, let's not ignore the best news of the hour. Our spy," Voldemort let out a harsh cough before he continued. "S-severus if you would kindly, " He paused to cough again into his pale white glove of a hand, but stopped short at the sight of it. Blood, not only bright red but dark and almost a dull black. He looked around and caught sight of Snape staring intently at a bug crawling slowly across his shoe. "Severus… What have you done?"

Snape looked up at Voldemort with a triumphant stance. "I toast you, not only will you have your spy but you will also find peace in knowing he brought you down with him." Snape bowed. The other death eaters not quite understanding what had just happen, between Voldemorts intensely growing coughing fits and blood slowly falling from his mouth as he tried to make his voice heard. Snape grabbed her arm and burst through the circle. "A-attack them!" Voldemort gasped as he dropped to his knees in yet another hysterical fit.

"I hope you have a plan!" She panted as she ran to keep up with him. "I do…" He said as he threw his mask from his face. "Run." They ran out of the abandoned manor and through the narrow alley way. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to him but a golden stream of light whizzed past her ear causing it to burn slightly. "Their catching up!" She sprinted past Snape and signaled for him to go the opposite way. He nodded and looked behind them. Lucius was leading them, his wand tip flaring a green beam towards him. Snape dodged it and vaulted over an overturned crate. Half of the pack stared to follow him while the others tailed her.

It was at least 5 or 6, he could take them easily. He quickly sent spells over his shoulder as he ran faster through the abandoned alley way. He heard one fall over a crate and into some garbage bins while the others simply jumped over their fallen comrade. "I will kill you Severus! Do you hear me!" Lucius panted as he jumped over a bin Snape pushed into his way.

Snape turned left quickly and found himself in a deserted lot. Snape turned around to see that he had momentarily lost his followers. He started to panic, where was she? All the alleys came to this clearing. Was she not fast enough? His mind started to spin with crazed scenarios as he started running to each alley opening yet changing his mind and dashing to another one. He heard her scream and saw a flash of red light beyond where he stood.

* * *

This is the second to last chaptor. The 8th capt will be a two parter so... I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Hell is murky Part 1 of 2

_I.  
Take the plan, spin it sideways.  
I.  
Fall.  
Without you, I'm Nothing._

Relief silently clouded his mind as he ran to her. She stumbled out onto the ground as her pack closed in around her. Snape ran and cursed two of them with the worst curses he knew. They stumbled back bleeding from their mouths and noses as they screamed in pain. He helped her to her feet and held on to her as she yelled to them. "Have you no brains! Can you not see what he was going to do with you once he got Dumbledore out of the picture! He was going to kill you all,"

"Lies!" Lucius Malfoy hissed as he drew his wand level with her throat. "What makes you so sure Lucius." Snape stepped level with his wand. The other members drew their wands level with his, Lucius only motioned for them to lower. He looked him straight in the eye. " What makes her so certain?" He had that pompous air about him, he made sure everyone knew he was going to be the one to finish off both her and Snape.

"He's dead now Lucius, you are free, all of you are. Is this not what you dreamed about?" Snape continued to shield her as she hid her wand behind his back, blood slowly trickled into her eye as she wiped it on his cloak. He glanced annoyed behind him yet there was a trace of relief. Lucius lowered his wand in thought. "What I dreamed Severus, is exactly what you dreamed 20 years ago. Power. Fame. Now we are nothing." Snape smirked, " If you were something while in his control it was nothing but a fool." Lucius raised his wand, "Why you little!" Snape pushed her backwards as they ran across the lot back into the alley from where he came.

"How many are left?" She asked as they jumped over more crates and pushed more in the way as the ran. " Let's see… oh about 5, crabbe and goyle slipped my radar. Mcnair, Lestrange, Nott, and Lucius are only left. Should be quiet easy." He said the last part rather sarcastically. "Glad to know you never panic." She panted and glanced behind her. She saw their shadows closing in on them. Snape quickly hid in a doorway and grabbed her as she ran passed him, unnoticed. "Glad to know you don't pay attention." She huffed and retorted but he quickly silenced her.

The dark figures ran passed but soon stopped no more then 10 feet from where they now hid. Snape peeked around and saw Lucius pace up and down the entrance annoyed. "Where are you? You filthy traitor." Snape slouched against the cold stone of the doorway. It was now or never, do or die. He looked at her; her eyes were wide in both panic and exhilaration. He quietly whispered his plan to her as they both readied themselves for their last and final mission.

They quietly held their Death Eater cloaks before them and cast a simple levitating charm. It looked as though someone was actually wearing them. Snape nodded to her. "On the count of three we send them out in the opposite way, once they run past we curse the hell out of them." She nodded and whispered. "While their backs are turned… sounds a little unfair." He gave an exasperated huff. "I just mean its not making it challenging anymore. You know how I love challenges Severus." He scoffed and counted. "One…two…three!"

Lucius paced back and forth, they had to be somewhere. The apparating sight wouldn't be ready for another 2 hours, how the hell did they escape when all they have been doing is going around in circles? Nott quickly grabbed Lucius' sleeve and yelled. "There they go!" They rushed over their obstacles chasing their false enemies. As soon as Mcnair passed their doorway they leapt out and said every curse they knew at them. Mcnair got hit with a Cruciatus curse and was sent pummeling to the ground in fits of pain, soon passing out. Snape hit Bellatrix with the famous killing curse. Something he had wanted to do since the day he met her. Nott was simply Imperiused into beating Lucius with his own cane. Snape looked at her with an odd expression. "Sorry… I thought it was funny." She quickly killed Nott as he was going to land another blow on Lucius' back.

Lucius fell gasping for breath as he looked up at them. Blood rushing from his nose, which he gracefully wiped clean as he tossed his silvery white hair behind him." So…" he panted. "You killed everyone… now what?" He stood up shakily and grabbed his cane from Nott's lose grasp. He straightened his cloaks indignantly. Snape stepped forward. "Now… I kill you." But before he could do anything his wand soared from his hand and landed with a clank behind Lucius. He turned around to see her pointing her wand at his throat. "What are you do-" her eyes… they were clouded over, her mouth was twisted into a grim satisfied smile. Beyond her shoulder he could see Crabbe and Goyle laugh as they held her like a puppet on a string.

"Leave him alone you two… Let me deal with him." He grabbed Snape by the hair and pushed him to the ground. His wand pointed ever so delicately over Snapes' heart as he whispered. "Fie my lord… Hell is murky…." Snape stared at him bewildered at first as Lucius grinned and stood up his wand not wavering from its place right above his heart. "Crucio!"

At first there was no pain, silence filled his ears and a pure golden light filled his mind. He felt like he was flying, above the alley way, beyond the abandoned lot, through the forest behind the manor. He was free, free from dying, free from living. Free to be lost in ever growing nothingness. But then he felt it, a heart gripping pain slowly squeezing his heart as he tried to breathe. Slowly twisting his stomach as he gasped for his beloved air. He tried with all his might to scrape away the invisible hands that were wringing his soul from his body. Lucius let up, obviously playing with him.

Snape gasped for air as he coughed into the dirt of the alley, he saw her. Being held high above the ground by an invisible noose. He tried to crawl towards her but Lucius cursed him again. This time, having mercy on his heart the hands took to drilling his mind. Pounding it with invisible hammers into a fine powder. His vision blurred with tears of agony as he squirmed on the alley floor. Pulling at a garbage bin trying to break free. Lucius let up and laughed as he walked closer to Snape. "You will die… and you will die alone."

Before Lucius could say anything a bright green light filled the alley. Snape looked up from the ground he couldn't make out the bodies, one was holding a wand directly at him, the other one was pointing to something in the sky. And her… she was being lifted into the air. A stream of green light shooting out of her mouth. She looked like an angel being lifted towards the heavens with her green omnipresent glow. He wiped his eyes as they continued to blur.

He tried to get up but someone was on top of him. He rolled around to find Lucius, dead on top of him. He tried to push him off but the strain was too much, he looked back at her, slowly being dropped to the ground. He saw the lone figure walk over the two dead bodies in the alley way. They picked her up and walked slowly towards him.

Then all went black.

* * *

Part two will be coming along shortly! Please Read and Review! Thank you!


End file.
